The Nordic Pirates
by SpainsRomano9000
Summary: Under strange circumstances, you end up aboard a pirate ship, one of the most feared ships on the high seas. But the men on board aren't what you expected. Getting close to one of your cabin mates, the unexpected happens.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

They say that love is never far from anybody, that you just have to look hard enough. Some people find it with their first try, while others wait years or perhaps just never find it. Some love burns forever bright and some flicker out and eventually fade. But for some, love comes when they least expect it to.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sunlight filtered in through the old bar windows, illuminating everything in its path. A young girl stood by the counter, wiping any dust that may be hidden away on the brown surface or any spilled drink that had been knocked over. Her (h/l) (h/c) was another thing the sun caressed as it, to, got illuminated. It was the start of a new day, and this young girl planned to make the most of it.

_I hafta finish soon; I wanna be done before the owner comes back._ A sudden knocking was heard and she turned her head towards the door. "Open up! Gimme some booze!" Panicking, she quickly dropped the cloth she was holding. The bar wasn't open yet, besides, the owner isn't even here and all the local customers knew that.

"Sorry, we're not open yet," She called out, just as the door swung open and about five men, all with dirty clothes and grease stained skin walked in with annoyed looks on their faces.

"Gimme some booze, ya damned woman!" The 'leader' of the gang looked at her as if she was a piece of mean and he was the hungriest man in the town, he grinned, "Ah, nice body ya got there!"

She stepped back, "So-sorry, we're not open till late afternoon," she stuttered.

"Huh? Ya wan' us t' go away, don' ya!" One of the other men suddenly reached forward, forcefully bringing her towards him.

"No! Stop! Pl-please!"

"Stop? Booze and woman are doctors' orders!" the man currently holding her dug a hand in his pocket and brought out a very sharp looking silver dagger. Her throught was too dry to say anything. Bringing his hand up, he put the knife on her cheek just hard enough that a small pool of blood started dripping down.

"Somebody help!"

_Bang_

The sound of a gun silenced the room and blood poured onto the girls' shirt and she gasped as she watched the man that had been holding her fall to the floor, clutching his arm in agony. Looking up, she saw a blonde haired man standing in the door way. He had dull blue eye that looked as if they held pain somewhere secretly in their royal blue depths. He wore a black eye patch covering his left eye and she realised he held a gun in his rough hands, he glared at the man on the floor, "Too many bottom feeders around here."

Suddenly, the strange man looked up at her and raised an eye brow, "Stop flirting with kids, it's embarrassing." _A kid? I'm not a kid! That's an insult so he must be a bad guy too!_

"Who are you?" The leader barked at the man but the man just ignored him.

"You go for a scrawny one like this? Not even Mathias would stoop so low." Again that angered the girl and she glared at him.

"That's it! You're gonna get it now!" The men charged at him and he started fighting back as he came into the bar when a taller man, a blonde guy wearing a red scarf and hat burst in behind him. "Lukas! Don't go alone!"

The man that was on the floor sat up and yelled, "You're only two, ya know ya got no chance!"

"Who are you!? And who is this guy!?" the frightened young girl shouted at them but they all just ignored her. Watching from behind the bar where she had retreated too, she realised the newcomer had a axe, a really big one at that. _An axe wielder? Wow that's so rare! I've never seen one of them in real life!_ The man was beating his enemies one after another with little effort and a cocky grin on his face.

Turning her gaze no to the first man, the one that the newcomer had called 'Lukas' she realized that he was only shooting at the other men's' weapons, as if not to hurt them. "Who-Who are you guys!?" One of the men stuttered.  
"You...You...You are the Nordic..." _Nordic?_

Lukas was now right in front of her and he slammed his hands onto the bar counter, "Yo woman!" He grabbed her arm, not roughly but not very gently either. "Don't just sit there! Get out!"

Her eyes widened, "Uh no! I can't!" she protested.

"What?"

"I hafta protect the bar while the owner is away!"

"You're talking in your sleep! Get out!" _In my sleep? I'm damn serious!_ But not wanting to argue with a man with a gun, she nodded and left the bar for safety. _Oh my gosh, those two guys saved me! But who were they? Exceptionally tough..._ Huffing as she ran slightly out of breath, she remembered what the other men had called them. They said _Nordics,_ what's that? A constellation? She wondered. "There she is!" _No! There they are! Looking for me..._

"Cause of you, our buddies got hurt!" _I hafta get out of here!_ "Where did she go!?" there distant shouts unnerved her as she looked around for any type of hiding place, all she saw was a barrel. _That'll hafta do._

"Shit, where is she!?"

"Damn we lost her!"

Their voices got more distant, but not wanting to chance it, she decided to stay a little longer in the barrel. About ten minutes passed in black silence before she decided that the coast was clear when she felt the barrel being lifted up. "Wait stop!" she shouted. But suddenly the barrel got turned on its side and her head hit the side of it, and her vision slowly started fading consciousness.

-

A low groan was heard as the eyes of the unconscious girl grew wider. It was cramped in the small space she was in, and she wondered exactly where she was before the events from the day before, or at least what she thought was the day before- came back to her. She wondered how long she had been in there and how she was gonna get out. She pushed against the top of the barrel and realized it wouldn't budge and something was probably on top of it. "Somebody help!" she banged against the roof of the barrel loudly. _What am I gonna do if it won't open forever?_

"Ok! I'll bring you some booze!" A man's voice sounded from outside the barrel and the top was lifted off. She saw the face of a young male with greyish-whitish hair and violet eyes that she instantly thought were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen, when the strange boys mouth fell open and he dropped the lid of the barrel, "A woman!?"

So, this is the first chapter of this story.  
I do not own the original idea of this either,  
it's from a game and all rights go to them.  
I am simply writing this because it's something I've always  
wanted to do and I hope you like it even if, as I said, the idea is from a game.

**~Kayla, Gaara of the Desert.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously **

-

A low groan was heard as the eyes of the unconscious girl grew wider. It was cramped in the small space she was in, and she wondered exactly where she was before the events from the day before, or at least what she thought was the day before- came back to her. She wondered how long she had been in there and how she was gonna get out. She pushed against the top of the barrel and realized it wouldn't budge and something was probably on top of it. "Somebody help!" she banged against the roof of the barrel loudly. _What am I gonna do if it won't open forever?_

"Ok! I'll bring you some booze!" A man's voice sounded from outside the barrel and the top was lifted off. She saw the face of a young male with greyish-whitish hair and violet eyes that she instantly thought were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen, when the strange boys mouth fell open and he dropped the lid of the barrel, "A woman!?"

**Chapter 2**

"Ah hi...thanks..?"

"What? How!? Why!?"

"I'm sorry, I was-"

"Booze transformed into a woman. Berwald'll be pissed..."

"Excuse me? Can you hear me?"

"Oh man, I'm gonna be in deep trouble."

A new voice shouted, just in the next room, "Emil! What's taking so long? Just bring the booze back!"

"Berwald!" The boy starring at her shouted, glancing towards the door as the other man, Berwald, walked through the door.

"Whoa! What's a woman doin' here!?"

"Berwald I'm sorry!...But I don't know whats going on!"

Emil franticly told the blonde haired man. Berwald stared at Emil then turned his gaze into the girl.

"I'm sorry. I-" he cut her off.

"How the hell did you get on board our ship?"

She gasped, "Ship? I'm on a ship!?"

Emil raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, ya didn't know that?"

"No I was just working, when some bad guys chased me and I hid in this barrel, I guess I didn't realise that it was cargo for this ship..." She sighed and looked down.

Berwald also sighed, "...Damn."

Reaching out he suddenly lifted her up and onto her shoulders. "No! Lemme down!" She shouted, "Oh please! Where are you taking me!?"

"Oh!" _Can't he let me down a little more gently!?_ She looked around at the room she was in; it looked like...a doctor's office?

"Doc, You've got a patient," Berwald said from next to her.

"Oh, this is an unusual patient." A short blonde haired man with kind eyes and a white hat walked into the room.

"I think she hit her head."

'Doc' smiled at her, "Did you? Lemme see." He pressed his hand onto her head and she let out a sharp intake of breath, the man smiled again shyly, "Sorry, um, you've got a big lump here, but don't worry, you'll be safe."

"M-Men were chasing me... and, and I was in a barrel, and, and I lost consciousness..." Her eyes filled with tears and she looked down, trying to hide them from the kind eyed man.

His eyes widened, "Don't cry! This place is safe!" He patted my head.

"Ow.."

"Oh I'm sorry! I forgot! Hehe~" He walked out of the room and back quickly, " Here, hold this on that and it should help!"

"Ice...Thank you."

"You've gotten on board without knowing it, I'm sorry." _He feels sorry for me? What kind of ship is this? \_"Don't feel so bad. Oh right! They're dining on the deck right now. I'll introduce you to everybody. And by the way! My name is Tino!" He winked at her.

The sound of waves filled the girls ears as she stared at the pitch black sea. "HA HA HA!" Loud laughter was heard coming from the centre of the ship as both Tino and her walked through a large door and into a dining room. "Attention please! We have a guest."

All the men dining in the circle turned and looked at the girl all at once. "A woman! What the hell is a woman doing on our ship!?"

She looked at the man, "You! You're the guy who saved me from the bad guys earlier! Whats your name again, Matthew? Uh no I can't remember..."

He looked surprised, "What? Who?"

"Err, we met before... at the bar."

"Hmm~" He seemed to be thinking when he leaned in closer. Too much closer.

"H-Hey!"

"...I don't know ya."

"What?"

"Is she your woman Doc?" Berwald spoke up making Tino blush as he shook his head.

The guy who's name she couldn't remember looked up, "Doc aint got no woman. How 'bout Luke?"

"What about me?" All eyes turned to the blonde haired man that just walked in the room.

"Ah, it's you."

The man looked at her, "You were at the bar..."

"It's me! You saved me from those bad guys at the bar! Uh, um, where is this ship going?"

Ignoring her question, Lukas asked one of his own, "What's your name?"  
"Name?"

"Yeah name. You do have one don't you?"

"Of course I have a name! (f/n)"

"(f/n)...I may remember that before you get swallowed by the sea."

"Swallowed by the sea!?"

"Choose one, with a blind fold or without one."

"What about a blindfold!?" _What's he talking about!?_

The first boy that she met on the ship with the pretty eyes spoke up for the first time, "Lukas! You're thinking somethin' dirty! Not on our ship!" He blushed.

Lukas looked back at him, "Your mind is somewhere else Emil, I'm talking about making her walk the plank with a blindfold an' then makin' her jump."

(f/n) eyes widened, "Hey wait a minute! I just asked where we were going!"

The guy with the red tie spoke, " Heheh where? Ya gotta be kiddin'!" He smirked, showing off his flawless white teeth, "A treasure island! Where else pirates wanna go!"

"P-Pirates!?"

"You...You seriously didn't know we're the Nordic Pirates, did ja?" Berwald raised an eyebrow. _Nordic Pirates?_ "Ah...what a burden we've got for crying out lou-."

Red tie interrupted, "That's enough. Lets just throw her in the sea!"

"Huh!?"

Tino placed a hand on her shoulder, finally stepping into the conversation, "Hey hey, that enough! You're scaring her."

"Hmph...your nice to her Doc." Lukas stated. "So (f/n), you don't wanna be swallowed by the sea?"

"Of course not! Who wants that!?"

"Well then we hafta see ya at the harbour."  
"Sell me!?"

"I'm a reasonable man, you know...you can have a choice." _Reasonable? You're kidding!_

"Choose one now."

"..."

"What's troubling ya?"

"I, uh, can you give me another choice please?"

_"_Another choice? You aint making things easy for us...

"Lemme think... another choice would be leaving you alone on an island, or we can feed ya to the seagulls."  
"No! No! No!"

"Ok, you've had enough fun with her." Tino placed a hand on Lukas's shoulder, "Why do you frighten her?"

"He's right! She isn't worth botherin' ya so much!" Emil said from his spot beside Berwald, "And anyway, she didn't choose to be on our ship."

"No woman on our ship! Pirate ships don't carry woman!" Red tie spoke loudly again.

"So are you gonna throw her in the sea where sharks are starving?" Tino frowned.

"Heh! Are sharks even interested in her?" Lukas smirked. _He...he's too much._

"Ha ha ha!" Loud laughter erupted from behind Lukas and they all turned around to look at the strange blonde haired man. "This is some entertainment, perfect for under the full moon." The strange man reached forward and put his hand on (f/n)'s shoulder. _Is he the captain of the ship? Why is he holding my shoulder? And why all of a sudden is the atmosphere so calm?_

"I made a decision! This woman is now a member of the Nordic!"

"WHAT!?" Just about everybody shouted at the same time. Berwalds eyes were wide, "Captain, your outta your mind..."

"I was just thinking this ship reeked too much of male sweat!"

"You were wondering..." Berwald looked down.

Red tie sighed, "It's Captains orders guys."

Lukas also sighed, "And I was having so much fun with this..." _What! They were just making fun of me!?_

"Hey! We've got an extra crew member!" Emil cheered with a closed eye grin.

Woman! Listen carefully...Nordic has tree strict rules," The Captain grinned, "One, protect your buddy with your life. Two, never let woman or children get harmed." Oh yeah! They saved me at the bar! "Three. We party till dawn on a full moon." _Tonight is a full moon._

"Don't worry. These guys are all nice to woman." _I haven't got that benefit yet..._

"Oh hell, we'll just give her a lot of work ta do." Lukas said. _...I don't think they are nice to woman._

"Ha ha ha! Look at her face! Isn't it unique?" The Captain laughed. _Unique...I'm shocked..._ "We have one problem though, we don't have a spare room for ya."

"No room?" Her eyes widened.

"Ya, you gotta share a room with someone."

"Share a room!?" Just about everybody gasped once again. _He means I hafta sleep in the same room with someone!?"_

"So... (f/n), who are you going to share a room with?"


	3. Chapter 3

**_(f/n) pov_**

"I want to room with... Emil," (f/n) spoke with a slight smile on her face, but the moment she said it the room fell silent. _Huh? Did I say something strange?_

"What? I-I understand," Came the stuttering response from the boy. The whole room's silent atmosphere disappeared and the entire room filled with laughter, the loudest was Red tie and Lukas was the most controlled, he just chuckled slightly with a sadistic smirk on his face.

"Um, why are you laughing?" She asked, utterly confused.

"I didn't think you'd pick Emil. I see," Red tie's smirk grew bigger.

"Why?" I raised an eyebrow, "He seems like someone I could talk to easily."

"I see! I know what your type is!" The Captain laughed.

"Ack!" She squeaked as he pat her head. _Why does he do that!?_

"Whew. I'm glad she didn't pick me," Red tie said with a huge grin, "I would never want to share a room with a woman!"

Lukas smirked, "Jealous, Mathias?" _So that's Red ties name!_

"N-No way!" Mathias stuttered with flaming cheeks.

"Heh, but of all men, she picked Emil," Lukas smirked again.

"(f/n), I hope you get along with Emil," Tino smiled kindly. Berwald just kept silent as he watched the situation play out.

"Hell, Emil! Are you listening!?" Mathias hit Emil lightly.

"What? Oh yes!" Emil replied.

"She wants to share a room with you, Emil." Tino spoke to him.

"What!? W-With me!?" He gasped.

"You weren't listening?" Berwald broke his silence.

"N-No, I was listening...but I was dazed and..." he trailed off, looking to the floorboards. Suddenly he turned to me, "You're Miss (f/n), right?" A happy smile graced his tender features, "I'm honoured to be your roommate!" Emil gave a quick bow.

**_(f/n) pov_**

"Oh, um, thanks!" I followed suit and bowed too.

"Now that it's settled, show her to your room, Emil," The Captain spoke cheerfully.

"Yessir! Miss (f/n), please follow me."

"Oh okay!" I answered quickly.

"Hey Emil! Don't do anything pervy now!" Of course Mathias had to throw in a comment.

"I-I wouldn't do anything like that!" Emil responded to Mathias and turned around to face me, "I won't do anything, I promise!"

"Um, okay..."

"Anyway, my room is this way," I followed Emil while the others continued to tease the two of us.

-

"Is this a warehouse?" I asked as I stepped into Emil's 'room.'

"Yes, I'm still a greenhorn so I don't get a room like everyone else." As he explains things, Emil lit a lamp, "This is the bad. And this is the table." He smiled.

"Oh, you use a crate for a table!" And he used a cute cloth for a cover!

"And this...is the mirror." He finished explaining what the things were and glanced back at me.

"Wow, you used a glass box to make a mirror?"

"Yes! A warehouse can be rather useful, don't you think?" He smiled, "I hope you like this room.."

"Yes, I like it. It's like a secret lair!" I grinned.

"A secret lair...Yes, that's what it is!" We both burst into laughter, "Ah, hey, is something the matter?"

"Oh no! I was just thinking you're so positive and sweet." I really did think that.

"Um, oh, really?" He seemed surprised.

'Yeah. You're making the best out of living in a warehouse." I replied, "Even remodelling it to make it more comfortable."

"Ha ha. Being positive is the only trait I have," the smile that took up residence on his face seemed rather forced.

"Oh, it's a great trait," I smiled, not wanting to push the matter further. Emil is such a nice boy, and sweet. But I so have a sneaking suspicion he's hiding something. Anyway, I'm glad I'm sharing a room with him. Just as I started to get lost in thoughts, a weird type of sound was heard behind me, I shrieked,

"Eek!"

"Whoa!" Emil gasped.

W-Was that a...penguin!? "Emil, um, why is there a… penguin in your room? And why doesn't it even look like a penguin?" Emil just laughed.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about him. He's a puffin, not a penguin and his name is Mr. Puffin!" He held his arms out, "Come here, Mr. Puffin!" The puffin made another sound as it went to its master.

"Don't worry, he's really smart, come eat," he grabbed some food from atop the crate and gave it to the puffin, "Miss. (f/n), would you like to feed him too?"

"Huh? Um…" The puffin stared at me as I held a small portion of its food in my hand. Hmm, I guess he might be cute?

"I hope you and Mr. Puffin get along, he's really cute after all." He gave me a closed eye smile. But... I think Emil is the cute one here.

"How long are you guys gonna play house?" We both looked up to see Mathias standing at the doorway.

"Play!?" I gasped.

As Mathias watched us, he grinned from ear to ear, "Everyone's waiting for you two!"

"What? Is something wrong?" Emil asked slightly concerned.

"Since she's now part of our crew, we're having a feast. And if you two don't hurry up, I'm gonna eat all the food!" Mathia laughed.

"Wait for us! C'mon Miss (f/n), let's go!" Emil smiled.

"Oh okay!" I replied.


End file.
